narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebirth Shards (Private Project)
So... Needless to say, it doesn't appear Rebirth progressing as many of us has hoped. I am especially disappointed, but more so about the story I had planned within Rebirth more so than the actual project. So I have decided to pick up the pieces of Rebirth and try and salvage this story I had planned. This will not be a community project, it will be a private project. I feel it won't be completed is left open unfortunately. If you are interested, there may be room to include more characters, but for the most part I know who I want and who I don't. Involved Users Dedmnwalkn88 Camdroid3000 Berserkchart486 DazzlingEmerald Doom149 TheOddSage Involved Characters Akemi Shiga Uchiha Garyū Uchiha Sannoto Senju Sayuri Senju Yasaki Senju Randy Uzumaki Kimi Uchiha Kirā Where We're Starting This story will take place within the time frame Rebirth was originally supposed to, roughly 30 years after the end of the 4th Great War. This story will take into account the events of The Last, but the events of the Epilogue and the upcoming mini-series will be ignored. The story will start right after an attack on Kumogakure. We will take our time in filling in the events that led to this massive attack, but we must establish the main plot points beforehand to avoid confusion and ensure smooth progression. I (Dedmnwalkn88) will work to expand on this in the near future to give everyone a clear picture of what is happening. Joining the Project This is not a community project, it is a private project. What this means is self explanatory. After watching several community projects raise and fall, I feel a private project may have a slightly higher chance of being successful. Myself and several other users simply wanted to see the story we had planned for the original Rebirth come to life, this is the primary reason for my starting of this project, so these users are the ones that will primarily make up the project. However, I am considered to be, by many, a kind and reasonable person. Though it may be difficult to add any major characters to the story, I can certainly find filler roles for characters, much like filler episodes from the Naruto anime. Simply contact me and I will discuss with you a potential role at my earliest convenience. Keep in mind any and all requests for a role can be denied, but I do not intend to be tyrannical about any of this. Even if you believe there may be some form of personal issue between us, feel free to make a request and I will listen with open ears. I will not deny you simply because of a petty issue we had in the past. Major roles will be extremely rare, but I will be happy to give small roles to those who want them and provide a reasonable idea. Should a user provide consistently good results with these small roles, I may offer a larger role. Bottom line, this may be a private project, but I'm not going to completely bar those who wish to take part. *If you wish to have a role in this project, please address me directly through chat or my message wall. Thank you. Ideas Feel free to post any ideas you have below. I will be sure to read and consider them all. Doom149: I already suggested this many times for FC, so I say a chronology or official statement of the occurred events should be documented here. It should be even easier since this is a private project with a more or less defined storyline. Hoping everyone involved will enjoy this project! Dedmnwalkn88: Yes Doom, we will document the events to keep things in order. Original Story *This is not the exact story we will go by for this project, but this is the idea that this project was founded on and the project takes many of its major plot points from this story. Akemi was meant to start Rebirth as a protector of the Hidden Leaf. Though she was created by a mad man to be a weapon, she was raised by Hādo Iwa, Yoru Kasai and Manami Shuryō (Hādo's wife), who taught her to protect the innocent. At the time of Rebirth, Hādo and Manami are both dead. Though Yoru is alive, he no longer resides in the Hidden Leaf, nor is prominent in Akemi's life. Akemi ran into Sannoto Senju early in Rebirth, engaging him in combat due to a misunderstanding. The two realize their mistakes and go their separate ways. Not to long after, Akemi engaged Sigma Uchiha in battle, thinking she had been given a mission to assassinate an A-Rank criminal. After the battle, Sigma informed Akemi she had been under a Genjutsu, which was why Akemi was unable to see the obvious signs Sigma was not a true enemy. On her way back to the village, Akemi encounters a strange woman, who later is revealed to be Sayuri Uchiha. Akemi engages Sayuri, though she is heavily weakened by her battle with Sigma. Akemi falls to Sayuri's might, but is spared by the busty Uchiha. Sayuri begins planting a seed of doubt in Akemi's mind, tugging at the dark part of Akemi's mind. Shortly after Kirā, the apprentice of Akemi's creator, was to present herself to Sayuri, claiming she had orchestrated the battle between Sigma and Akemi and offers her services in recruiting Akemi. Upon returning to the Leaf Village, Akemi is tormented with constant reminders of her encounter with Sayuri, via Kirā's powerful Genjutsu techniques. Akemi heads just outside the village, where a final cryptic message causes a mental breakdown where Akemi allows her chakra to run wild, causing a massive forest fire. She is talked down by Shiga and Garyū Uchiha, whom she knows well from her travels. Akemi and Garyū had a brief relationship, but Akemi chose not to pursue it for personal reasons. Shortly after her mental breakdown, Akemi pursues Sayuri, hoping to gain power beyond what the Leaf could offer. The details of the story grow increasingly vague from here on out. Placing herself under Sayuri's tutelage, Akemi finds she is not the only pupil of the infamous ninja. Joining her was to be Kimi Uchiha. Kimi and Akemi were to clash at fist, as their ideologies contradict each other's in various ways. A sparring session between the two girl got much more physical than intended, forcing Sayuri to step in. Under Sayuri, Akemi notices improvements in her abilities, but is far from satisfied. Eventually, Sayuri was to lead an attack on Kumogakure, with the goal being to capture the 8-Tails. After the attack, Akemi would not be officially classified as a S-Ranked criminal, something she has a hard time accepting. She had been taught all her life to protect the innocent, and was not acting as the kind of person she had been raised to stand against. Power became almost and addiction for Akemi, unable to stop her pursuit of gaining more. She even was prepared to augment her own body, allowing her left arm to be removed and replaced with a specially made diamond arm, forged from her own diamonds, and given a diamond skeletal structure to drastically improve her durability. Soon, her last surviving master would track her down, confronting her about her actions. During the encounter, Yoru would engage in battle with Sayuri. My ideal series of events was to have Sayuri purposely put herself in a corner, giving the appearance she was going to loose the battle. In a moment of impulse, Akemi steps in, striking down her former master to save Sayuri. This is as far as I got in Akemi's Rebirth Story. As you can see, a lot of the other characters involved in the project are already involved in Akemi's story. We will not use this story word for word, but as a simple guide.